Man, I feel like a woman!
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Tezuka has problems dating another guy, this is Fuji's solution. One-shot. TezukaFuji.


A/N notes: Just felt like writing some yaoi, since there was a wave of het fics a while ago on This story contains all the usuals; romance, humor and a drop of angst. I wanted this story to reflect a little on the whole point of Tezuka and Fuji as both men…Please enjoy!

Man, I feel like a woman!

Fuji looked up, where he stood next to Tezuka. Tezuka's gaze was set firm on the match on the other side of the fence. Fuji continued to follow the match as well.

"Echizen has improved his twist." he commented, in the corner of his squinted eyes he watched Tezuka's reaction. None really came.

"Ah." Except for the usual one.

"But Momo hasn't given up yet…" Fuji then continued, neither giving up.

"Ah, looks like."

Fuji stayed the rest of the time by Tezuka's side, until they were dismissed. Tezuka was always the one to lock up after practice and Fuji as usually had delayed himself so that he was left alone with his captain.

"I was thinking of getting something cold to drink, it could fit well now after practice. Do you wanna join me?" Fuji said as soon as they exited the locker room.

"No thank you." Tezuka replied and locked the door, placing the keys inside his bag and the bag over his shoulder.

"Some tea then?" Fuji suggested, hurrying up next to Tezuka who had started to walk. "An ice cream?"

Tezuka glared down at the smiling boy once, never halting. "I wish you would stop already. I will not start dating you, Fuji, I'm sorry."

"I know you like me. You almost kissed me on my last birthday." Tezuka stopped abruptly outside the school gates, making Fuji almost crash into him.

"That's enough." Fuji knew that tone. It was rarely Tezuka used it with him. Giving a small sigh Fuji then raised his head to look up at brown locks and the back turned to him. "But you haven't told me why."

"I don't see why I should have to put it out in words for you." Tezuka only replied and Fuji's smile faded at last. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that Fuji was left alone standing. No matter how many times he tried, no matter how different tactics he used, he always got the same answer.

Fuji started moving again, his feet taking him in the opposite direction Tezuka had gone, towards his own house. He was starting to run out of ideas soon. He had tried to be everything from pushie to polite, but by the end of the day he was always rejected.

A horn disturbed his thoughts, seeing his sister's familiar car take a stop and his sister telling him to hop in. Fuji thanked her with a smile and sat down in the seat next to her.

If he only could have been born a girl like his sister…

"So did you have a good day at school, Syusuke?" Fuji looked at the woman.

"Yumiko-neesan, could I borrow your old school uniform?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

All of the guys in the corridor turned his way, stopping whatever they had been doing to stare after him. Entering the class he received the same attention again.

Fuji sat down taking his usual place next to Eiji who was gaping widely at him. "Fuji? Is that you?" Eiji inspected him. "Waa, you're so cute! Where did you get a girl's uniform from?"

Fuji smiled, his lightly powdered face turned to meet his friend. "It's my sister's."

Eiji gave out a small laughter. "Wait till Oishi sees this! We've gotta eat lunch with him and Tezuka today!" Fuji only nodded, waiting impatiently for the lunch break to come.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Hoi! Oishi save us two seats!" Eiji called and made his way to his doubles partner with Fuji following shortly behind. As Eiji sat down next to him Oishi merely stared around.

"Didn't Fuji come? Why did you want two seats?" he asked confused, finally laying his eyes on the pretty little figure that had made it to their table. Tezuka had noticed that same person as well and was now starting to turn into different shades of colors.

"Hey, sorry for being late." Fuji smiled and seated himself next to Tezuka who was breathing deeply to calm himself down.

"Eh?" Oishi recognized Fuji's voice from that girl who just had sat down in their table. "F-Fuji?? What happened? Why are you…Have you got identity crisis? Because I am there for you if you need someone to talk to!"

"No thank you, Oishi." Fuji replied turning his attention towards Tezuka and ignoring how Oishi was going on about he thinks it's alright if it feels good to be dressed like that and so on. Well, it was all true, but Fuji wasn't really having an identity crisis.

Tezuka on the other hand was troubled by the thoughts of how this had to be due to an Inui Juice, and was almost ready to make Inui run laps when Fuji placed a hand on his arm.

"Tezuka? I was thinking we could go out after practice today." Fuji leaned in, speaking almost in a whisper. Tezuka felt chills go up his spine at the gentle touch on his arm, but decided to break apart anyway. He remembered Fuji's touch was usually always soft, but this one was on purpose even softer. Like a woman's.

"I can't-" the captain started, but Fuji only moved in closer, one of his bare legs touching Tezuka's through the fabric of his pants. Tezuka couldn't help his wandering gaze that wanted to glance down at the revealing piece of clothing Fuji was wearing over his lower body. He swallowed hard.

"It's alright for us to be together now." Fuji's voice was as soft as his touch, but still a little teasing. "Don't you wanna finish that kiss this time?"

Tezuka pressed himself into his chair, considering his options for a moment. His eyes fell on the pale lips that, thank the Gods, wore only lip balm.

Eiji's giggle broke into their intense atmosphere. "Isn't he just cute" the acrobatic player said clinging on Oishi's arm, making his partner be pulled back and forth in the chair.

"A-ah…" Oishi didn't know how to answer to that, but he couldn't deny the fact that Fuji was easy on the eyes. And prettier than most girls in their school.

Tezuka shot Oishi a stern look.

"Hey, why don't you come and eat with us instead?" A guy had suddenly approached Fuji. It seemed like everyone in school were interested in this new girl, who had appeared like that out of no where.

Fuji smiled politely at him and his friends that were gathering behind the first boy. "Thank you, but-"

Tezuka gripped Fuji's arm roughly, pulling him close. "What are you doing? Where do you think you're going? I will not have you create more chaos than you already have." he hissed into the other…er, boy's ear.

"B-but Tezuka I was gonna say no." Fuji said, trying not to fall onto his captain.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" one of the guys asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah, that's no way to treat a girl!" another one added.

Fuji managed to loosen Tezuka's grip and sat up straight with a smile. Some of the guys jerked back a little, recognizing that smile. "No, it was nothing like that. My boyfriend just tends to get a little jealous."

The group of boys all eyed Tezuka suspiciously before taking Fuji's word and slowly returning to their own table. One of them adding "Hey buddy, you better behave!" to Tezuka before leaving them alone.

"The best girls always fall for those kinds of guys…" someone from the table next to them muttered, the whole room breaking into mumbles.

Oishi looked stiff and with a shocked expression he continued to observe Tezuka. Eiji again looked more like he could burst out laughing any time now.

Tezuka picked up his tray, mumbling an "excuse me" and about to get up, but Eiji was faster and grabbed a hold on him, keeping him seated.

"What do you think will happen if you leave now?" the redhead said, hinting at those same guys sitting a couple of tables away. Tezuka refused a sigh, remaining where he was.

Eiji gave a shining smile. "You'll just have to look out for Fuji today! Who knows who will try to molest him when your back is turned!" Eiji hugged Fuji's hand on the table. "I'll take care of him at our lessons, but after that he is all yours!"

"Why am I supposed to-" Tezuka started, but Eiji hugged his hand as well, the physical touch always effectively silenced the stoic boy. Eiji had learned that fact from Fuji.

"Because you're Fuji's boyfriend now!" Eiji replied happily, they always did enjoy to get on their captain's nerves when there was no fear of laps.

Tezuka sighed in defeat.

"Yosh! It's settled then! You'll follow Fuji home today!" Eiji said loudly as if he was announcing it to the world and Tezuka sank in his seat, his appetite totally gone. Why did Fuji always succeed in having it his way?

"By the way, Fuji. Are you planning on changing permanently into a girl?" Oishi asked carefully and Fuji set his gaze on Tezuka.

"That all depends…"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

He was still blaming the Inui Juice Fuji liked so much. That must've been what had finally taken the best out of his tensai. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched where he stood and inspected a match between the golden pair, Fuji standing by his side in a girl's tennis uniform.

This was a disaster!

It wasn't enough that the whole school was now talking about who this young girl was that the ice cold tennis captain had gone and lost his heart to so much to make him behave the way he had. Or that those students who knew it was Fuji had started another rumor that was a little closer to the truth; Fuji cross-dressed to get Tezuka to date him. Or the newest version of that…

Tezuka shut his eyes tight.

…Fuji had cross-dressed because Tezuka thought it would be kinky. Tezuka opened his eyes again. No, it wasn't enough there, because now his whole tennis club was freaking out.

Most of the matches Tezuka had witnessed today had been of the worst ones he had ever seen. Regulars and especially none-regulars faulted in their own serves, they stumbled and ran into each other, they returned balls that accidentally flew outside the courts and usually knocked someone down.

Tezuka himself had had to duck over three balls so far. He had been lucky all of those times, but he was even more luckier that practice was soon over and this hell would end.

During the whole time Tezuka had seriously considered making Fuji go and join the girl's tennis team if he was to dress like that, but there was just one problem. Fuji probably would go and then Tezuka would lose one of his best players and the Fuji cross-dressing adventure was not gonna stop there then.

Plus the girls in the tennis club would also keep such a noise finding out the girl was tensai Fuji Syusuke, and there was no way Tezuka would let Fuji into a dressing room filled with girls.

A ball suddenly hit the fence in front of his face and Tezuka jumped backwards, abruptly being taken back to reality, although he should be used to the chaos around him by now.

"Mm…Ryoma's serve doesn't look as good as it did yesterday." Fuji pointed out and Ryoma came running from the opposite side of the courts to collect his ball. Blushing slightly he bent down and picked it up, not daring to look up because then he would see under Fuji's skirt.

Fuji chuckled, seeing the freshman take off in a high speed back to his match.

"You think this is funny?" Tezuka asked harshly, but Fuji's mood couldn't be brought down that easily right now.

"You've gotta admit it is quite amusing." Fuji placed back the normal smile. "And a little flattering as well…"

Tezuka removed his regulars jersey. His players couldn't concentrate at all, the only thing they did were sending looks Fuji's way and what really troubled Tezuka was that most of them knew this was a guy. Not that that fact had stopped them before, since some of them had always had a crush on Fuji.

Tezuka handed his jersey over to Fuji, who looked at him confused. "Put this on." he ordered and Fuji accepted the clothing, placing it around him and taking the chance to inhale the scent of Tezuka on it. Tezuka pretended he hadn't seen that.

Just as the poor captain of Seigaku thought it couldn't get any worse Momo had come up to them and demanded a match against Fuji. Since Fuji hadn't played a single match yet that day, the tensai picked up his racket and followed Momo onto the court.

Tezuka, however, had quick reflexes and had soon grabbed a hold on the smaller boy's shoulder. "You can not play today!" Tezuka feared the worst if Fuji was to step into that lion cage dressed in such revealing clothes.

Fuji only smiled. "But Tezuka, you said that I could play." Tezuka stiffened. When had he said something like that? Furthermore they were luring some curious gazes their way, especially through the way Fuji's hand was travelling up Tezuka's sleeve.

"Or did you mean that only in bed-" Fuji started and Tezuka once more had to resort to his reflexes and skills.

"Play a set and shut up." he ordered and marched off the court with his hands in his pockets. In an almost pouting way he continued to follow the match, cough, the match_es_ that were held.

Fuji gave Momo a nod and the second year grinned and went to serve.

"Pervert." Ryoma muttered behind his one year older senpai, knowing fully well that Momo had wanted to play for only one reason. To see Fuji's new style from up close.

After faulting a couple of serves Momo finally got the game going. His face was red in a blush as he watched the creature from the other side move and Fuji's skirt lift up as the smaller boy returned the balls over to his side.

Tezuka noted that Momo was hitting his Dunk Smashes like crazy, probably hoping to see Fuji's Higuma Otoshi stance right now, with the tensai's back facing the junior and the skirt revealing more than it really should.

If Fuji did that, Tezuka thought, then it would be the last thing the boy ever did. And the last thing Momo would ever see, since Tezuka would probably poke the junior's eyes out.

To his fortune Momo, especially in this state, wasn't quite capable of making Fuji use either one of his triple counters and the match, as well as practice time, finally ended.

Tezuka lifted his eyebrow. Fuji had won far too easily, with Momo never scoring one point. The captain made sure Fuji got out of the courts in one piece and told the boy then to stay and gather the nets and tennis balls with him.

"Not that I mind, but aren't the freshmen usually supposed to do this?" Fuji asked as he picked up a few balls, placing them in a basket.

"Yes, but this is your punishment for coming dressed to practice like that and causing a lot of chaos." Tezuka replied, dropping some balls into the basket as well.

"Ah Tezuka, have you never heard of sexual freedom? And the right to dress how you feel like?" Fuji countered.

"And I'm not letting you change in front of all those guys." Tezuka continued, ignoring the previous comments.

"Afraid of the competion, now are you?" Fuji teased and Tezuka stood up.

"Listen to me! I _will_ kick you off the team if this continues!" Fuji rarely pushed Tezuka to use that harsh tone with him, nor did he usually see those deep brown flash like that. Tezuka was beyond serious then. "I will not have you run around in a skirt in front of the other schools in following tournaments!"

"But then we might win." Fuji smiled, but decided to not push his luck any further and just continued to collect the balls. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll join the girls tennis team-"

"You _can't_ join the girls team! Even if you would continue to dress like that!" Tezuka interrupted him, trying his best to make some sense out of the whole conversation.

Fuji was quiet for a while. "Then I'll quit and join the photo club instead."

Tezuka just stood there half shocked and half beginning to feel really mad. "So you can dress like a girl? That's not gonna change things."

"Do I have to change my entire body for you to like me?" Fuji snapped, his statement taking Tezuka by surprise.

"Don't be an idiot." the taller boy then muttered and Fuji reached for the last couple of balls left on the court.

"Because I think I could." Silence fell over the courts and Fuji stood up, lifting up the basket. "If that's what it'd really take."

Tezuka gave a sigh, seeing Fuji start walking off when he didn't answer. "One date." Fuji stopped. "I'll go out with you on one date."

Fuji spun around surprised, a smile soon spreading over his lips again. Tezuka hurried to walk past him and towards the now empty locker room, not willing to let Fuji see his embarrassed face right now. This was the first time Tezuka had asked someone out, never mind it being another guy he assumed to be a close friend.

"Shall I arrive like this or as myself?"

The question was so stupid Tezuka decided to not even bother to answer it and he opened the door. "Put those into the storage room and…I'll pick you up at your place tonight."

"Bring me flowers!" Fuji called after him and Fuji could have sworn he saw Tezuka stumble over the doorstep hearing that.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fuji opened the door after Tezuka had only rang the door bell once. To his relief the smaller boy was back into his own clothes and the powder and lip balm was also washed off.

"Hope you meant to have me like this." Fuji greeted and Tezuka entered the hall.

"Here you go." the taller boy said almost in a mutter and handed Fuji a cactus. Fuji inspected the gift in his hands amused.

"Is this what you call flowers?" Fuji chuckled. "Thank you. I'll be right back, I'll just put it inside my room." Fuji disappeared quickly, returning as fast and slipped into his shoes and a jacket. "Shall we go then?"

Tezuka only gave a nod and they exited the house.

"Where are we going?" Fuji asked excited and clinged on Tezuka's arm who brushed him off as gently as he could.

"I thought we could go and see a movie." Fuji chuckled again. Typical of Tezuka to choose to do something that didn't take a lot of socializing. But there were a couple of films Fuji had wanted to see as well, so the movies it was.

"Which one do you wanna see?" Tezuka asked as they stood in line.

"So many good ones…" Fuji said, thinking.

"Hurry up and pick one." It was almost their turn to order tickets.

Fuji looked between a horror movie and a comedy. "I think I'd like to see the horror one." he answered and Tezuka picked up his wallet and got them the tickets.

"You didn't have to pay for me." Fuji then said as Tezuka placed the two tickets inside of his jacket.

"But it's your date, remember?" Tezuka replied simply and lead the way out of the crowd.

"Right…my date." Fuji mumbled as he followed Tezuka outside. But he would just have to be happy of what he could get and have a good time. If he didn't enjoy this date then he was bound to regret it later on.

"Do you want to go and eat now?" Tezuka started, but was suddenly pulled along in a different direction than what he had planned.

"Ah Tezuka, do you mind?" Fuji stopped outside a photo booth. "I would like to have a memory of this."

Tezuka wouldn't want to have any proof of this evening and doubtfully followed Fuji inside the booth, since he knew how much Fuji loved to take photos. He imagined Fuji having quite a collection of photo albums at home already. They got a set of four pictures and Fuji split them equally giving Tezuka two and keeping two for himself.

Tezuka wasn't gonna deny Fuji from having it mostly his way tonight so he accepted the pictures and placed them together with the tickets. Fuji looked so happy seeing him take the photos.

He might just be giving Fuji false hopes of a future with him, but he could give him one successful date. After all it was all for a worthy cause. By doing this he could get Fuji to stop dressing in skirts.

Their next stop was a sushi restaurant. Tezuka knew Fuji liked wasabi sushi so he ordered some for both.

It amused Fuji that Tezuka was eating of his favourite food. Only Tezuka had the stomach to eat that much wasabi with him, although the captain had to excuse himself a couple of times to go and get a new cup of tea to wash the spicy food down with.

Tezuka's actions were very limited, but they were enough to keep Fuji entertained. It was safe to say this was being the best night of Fuji's life.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tezuka didn't go to the movies that often. Typically Fuji to want to see a horror movie. Tezuka gave a frown at the scenes playing in front of him, wondering what Fuji found so enjoyable in it all.

Furthermore he didn't eat popcorns so often. The captain stared at the paper box in his hands, which Fuji every once in a while reached over to and grabbed a handful.

Tezuka jumped in his seat suddenly, not due to the film but when Fuji's hand squeezed his tight. Through all that was going on he hadn't even noticed Fuji slinking it in there to hold his. It was wrong how perfectly their hands fit together, when they were two guys and not supposed to be more than friends and teammates.

He wondered how Fuji could so easily picture them together despite all that…

Fuji seemed to have realized he was cutting off Tezuka's hand's circulation and let go, but only to gently guide the whole arm over to rest on his shoulders. Tezuka decided not to protest where his arm laid over Fuji's slender shoulders. It was dark in the cinema after all, he thought and relaxed again.

As Fuji noticed his captain hadn't rejected his actions, he carefully leaned in closer until his head was resting against the other one's chest.

Tezuka just continued to watch the screen absently. He could feel how the perfume Fuji had used the same day as a girl was gone and that this must be how Fuji usually smelled like.

As the movie ended and the lights were turned back on Tezuka could see Fuji's face lifted up in an even bigger smile than he had witnessed before. It was good that Fuji was enjoying himself, and Tezuka didn't have a bad time either. He liked to spend time with Fuji no matter what they did…almost no matter what they did.

"What did you think?" Fuji started what as usually was gonna be a mostly one-sided conversation. He was still slightly hanging after Tezuka's arm as they got out on the public street. Tezuka felt the urge to brush the other one off, but decided to swallow his pride.

"It was fine." Tezuka answered and heard Fuji give out that same heart warming chuckle he always did when finding something extra amusing.

Tezuka couldn't just say that he hadn't paid that much attention to the movie, but more to what was going to be this one forbidden date they would share. And that only because of a worthy cause; the prize of Fuji's cross-dressing, he kept reminding himself.

Carefully as if to see if he was gonna get brutally pushed off, Fuji inserted his hand into Tezuka's again. The tensai had probably noticed how his captain had spaced out and had taken the opportunity to try to sneak their hands together again.

The next couple of steps they took together Tezuka could feel Fuji's hand being quite tense in his, as if the boy was waiting for Tezuka to notice what he had done and get mad, but Fuji soon understood he was allowed to do hold hands just this once and Tezuka felt the grip become more relaxed and comfortable again.

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka eyed the boy next to him, he knew that innocent tone. It always meant trouble. "Hmm?" He was afraid to ask.

"Since it is my date." Fuji started and waited.

"Yes…" Tezuka finally agreed.

Fuji smiled even wider and more innocently. "There's just one thing I've wanted to do on a dream date. And since that was the deal…"

"What is it?" Tezuka asked, knowing in his guts that something bad was gonna happen.

"I've always wanted to go dancing at the end of my date." Fuji put on his sweetest smile ever and Tezuka strongly doubted that _that_ was on Fuji's top 5 list of things to do on a perfect date. Fuji just wanted to see how far he could take it before Tezuka snapped.

"Just for a couple of hours." Fuji added quickly, but the taller boy still didn't answer. "An hour?"

Tezuka finally stopped and sighed. "I don't know any dance clubs."

There was a spark in Fuji's blue eyes, opening momentarily, when the boy realized Tezuka was gonna agree. "I do." And Fuji pulled him along in another direction, with the taller boy secretly plotting ways to escape having to dance.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tezuka looked around. The people on the street where they were walking seemed somehow…colorful…rainbow colorful to be more specific. Tezuka was seriously getting worried as Fuji led him into a very suspicious looking place.

"Fuji, I don't think so." Tezuka said as soon as they had entered the club, about to march right out the same way they had come in. Fuji held a steady grip on his hand.

"Mou, Tezuka, they play good music here." Good is not really how the stoic captain would have rated the ear deafening _thing_ they played. "Just one dance."

Tezuka gave up and let Fuji lead him to the dance floor. The tensai actually thought he was gonna dance?

The amount of male/male and female/female couples that crowded the dance floor was also starting to worry the captain. Fuji didn't actually expect him to dance like _that _?

"I don't dance." Tezuka stated another obvious Tezuka fact for Fuji.

Fuji quirked an eyebrow that said "really", placing his captain's hands around his waist and resting his own around Tezuka's neck and on the broad chest. "Just one dance. No one's here to watch."

Tezuka only stood there, gradually letting Fuji sway him to the music that with his typical luck went and slowed down. Fuji pressed up against him and tightened the grip around his neck, pulling him inwardly even closer.

The captain felt highly awkward having who he had considered a teammate and a close friend to suddenly seduce him in such ways, making it look like they were doing it for real on the very dance floor.

Or was that his own hands he felt massaging down the smaller boy's body?

Tezuka withdrew his hands from Fuji as if they had been on fire. His heartbeat was as fast as this new song's beat. Tezuka realized Fuji wasn't only easy on the eyes as a girl.

This wasn't doing well for his sanity.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

They had almost reached Fuji's house when two girls passed them by on the street. In the end they had stayed for two full dances before Tezuka had gotten them to leave, pride still on his side.

As soon as the two girls saw Fuji and Tezuka they gave out a small squeal and giggled as they went by, never letting their eyes off the boys as if they had been checking them out.

Fuji only continued smiling, but Tezuka was kind of shocked at their reactions. Didn't they know it was two guys? How could they have missed? Fuji did _not _look that much like a girl.

"Thank you for tonight." Fuji said, as they stopped outside his house. He looked over his shoulder once at the place. "I don't suppose you wanna come up?"

"I had a nice time." Tezuka said instead, avoiding to take any side of that comment.

"Ah, so did I." Fuji smiled and Tezuka ignored the teasing look Fuji was developing on his face saying that. "And I won't come cross-dressed tomorrow to school."

"Ah. That would be best." Tezuka only replied, leaving them standing there in silence for a couple of seconds. "I better go." he then mumbled, before Fuji had the chance to say the exact same thing.

Fuji's eyes opened and he observed the taller boy, still standing in front of him. Tezuka looked like he was considering his next move carefully. Fuji snickered. The captain was probably pondering if he should leave, turning to the right or to the left.

To his surprise Tezuka didn't turn either way but slowly leaned down and a little awkwardly pressed lips on his. It was a simple good night kiss and Tezuka soon pulled back and straightened himself. Fuji sure was short compared to himself. "I'll see you at pracitice then."

"A-ah." Fuji mumbled standing rooted to the ground and watching after his captain. He realized he had just lived out a dream, one that he had almost stopped believing could ever come true.

Just like a head over heels school girl in love Fuji dropped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

How he wished this night would never have ended. Fuji picked up the two photos and looked at them. And how he wished he could live this night forever. Fuji placed the pictures next to the cactus he had gotten from Tezuka, on his bed table.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

To the school boards and to Tezuka's relief, but to many other's disappointment Fuji entered the school the next day back in his own clothes. Pants, a white shirt and a black jacket.

The tensai was also behaving surprisingly well. Tezuka had thought Fuji would start teasing him after that date, but Fuji had acted like always before around him. Even nicer. What Tezuka didn't know was that it was because Fuji appreciated his gestures so much that he didn't have the heart to get on his nerves. Atleast not this week.

Some guys from the club were still looking after Fuji and most, even regulars, found it difficult being alone with him not knowing how to act or where to look. Otherwise things were as good as back to normal.

Except for the rumors. Everyone in the school were now painfully aware of Tezuka and Fuji's little adventure.

Tezuka caught a wift of the scent that he now knew who it belonged to and glanced down to see Fuji's friendly smiling face observe a match next to him.

"Momo's play looks better already." the smaller boy commented and Tezuka gave a nod.

It was nice to see they could still be like before even after one trip to the queer world together. Tezuka was getting more and more sure that Fuji had gotten what he had wanted and was moving on, and so the practice ended and days passed and Fuji seemed to be alright.

"Nyah, Fuji! Let me have some!!" Eiji leaned over the table, almost making Oishi fall from his chair, reaching for Fuji's lunch box.

"Take it easy, Eiji!" Fuji laughed and seated himself back where he sat next to Tezuka.

The four of them had started to eat lunch more often together now. Actually every day since…since then. Tezuka looked out through the window in an attempt to look unbothered.

It was always Eiji who dragged Fuji along with him to their table, and Fuji always sat down next to Tezuka. If Fuji for some reason would sit elsewhere the redhead was bound to make a noise about it and wouldn't stop until Fuji moved…or got pissed.

According to Eiji he sat with his golden pair partner, and Fuji sat with Tezuka. Tezuka had started to suspect the two players across the table to be more than just friends and this all slightly resembled some kind of a double date everytime the four had lunch together.

Tezuka had a nagging feeling that everyone in school, and not only his dear friends, looked upon Fuji as his boyfriend. Word was that they had been considered a couple even before Fuji had…dressed differently. Tezuka took a sip from his glass.

Even though most students saw him as Fuji's gay lover, that fact hadn't affected his status as a captain. His reputation hadn't sank, people feared him still the same and he hadn't lost the respect in others' eyes either.

Was it all really alright? Had the world finally grown up and opened its mind?

Tezuka glanced the boy by his side. The smile was as perfect as always, as the tensai was listening to Eiji ramble on. Tezuka placed his gaze down on the tray in front of him before Fuji could notice his stare.

Could they really be together?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fuji dropped the bag down in his room, lying down on his bed. He had been taking these time-outs quite a lot lately, staring at the ceiling. On his bed table grew the same cactus he had gotten from Tezuka. He was happy Tezuka hadn't bought him flowers. They would've died by now, instead he had a healthy cactus he cheerfully watered and was precious to him.

It was all so stupid. Fuji smiled bringing his hands up to his lips. For how long hadn't he been hinting to Tezuka to finish that kiss on his birthday? Eiji had pushed by them, making Tezuka stumble and fall, his face ending up only an inch away from Fuji's.

Fuji had blushed and that's when Tezuka had noticed about Fuji. That they were more than just friends. Tezuka must have felt so too since the taller boy had unconsciously leaned in even closer and their lips would have made contact if not the loud wail from Eiji had snapped them back to reality and Tezuka had pulled apart in a hurry.

Fuji blinked a couple of times. Was that his sister he heard calling him downstairs? He quickly rose to his feet and hurried to see what it was, half way there he spotted the sight of Tezuka standing in the hall.

Fuji felt his heart jump a beat. What was it now? Tezuka didn't look very happy…not that he so often did, but anyway! Fuji hadn't done anything. For once.

"What is it?" Fuji was almost afraid to ask, expecting the worst.

Tezuka only brought forth a small bouquet from behind his back. "Are these better?"

Fuji blinked a couple of times staring at the flowers before accepting them with a smile. "They're lovely, thank you."

Tezuka cleared his throat, trying to still look respectable and not so under Fuji's thumb as he so often felt. A slave to obey his master's every wish…or maybe he just had a surprisingly dirty mind in that case.

"We need to make something clear." he started and received Fuji's attention again. Fuji eyed him with a look that was expecting another brush off. "I will not allow whatever we may have to interfere with our duties, but I am willing to give this a chance."

Fuji cocked his head to the side, probably believing he had fallen asleep on his bed. He better just pinch himself to be sure, but Tezuka had already taken his hand and placed a piece of paper in it. Fuji looked at the object in his hands.

"A movie ticket?"

"It's for the other movie. The comedy one." Tezuka replied and Fuji's face lifted up in a smile. Now he knew he was dreaming.

"Let's go then, or we'll be late." Tezuka said as nonchalant as he possibly could in this situation and turned around, expecting Fuji to follow him. Fuji just stared for a while. Eyes open and his mouth slightly parted and Tezuka glanced over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Fuji snapped back from being shocked and a true smiled showed up on his face. "Sure, let's go!" the smaller boy chuckled and clinged onto his captain's arm, who didn't object his actions this time either.

Fuji felt the thrill of the second date hit him as he walked closely to Tezuka down the street, still feeling like he had to pinch himself to be sure he was awake. Fuji lifted his free hand to his arm, ready to do it, but let it fall again.

What was he, crazy?

If this should be a dream he would know it by the time he pinched himself, but if not then Tezuka would probably prove him right by another kiss good night outside his house. After so much trouble of getting Tezuka to this state, Fuji would not part for anything less tonight.


End file.
